


【索香】狐狸，章鱼与藻

by Lucybeth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Lactation, M/M, Tentacle Monsters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucybeth/pseuds/Lucybeth
Summary: 年轻人，做春梦难道不是很正常吗？
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 41





	【索香】狐狸，章鱼与藻

**Author's Note:**

> 预警： 80%是剧情，剩下的有：我流ABO，产奶有√ 章鱼play有√ 还有一个奇奇怪怪的私设√  
> 可单独观看，也可作为《狐狸牛奶》的前篇。  
> 真的是ZS真的是ZS真的是ZS！

他一直以为，他会是个Beta。  
并不是说，他对Alpha或Omega有什么特殊的看法。毕竟现在这个社会，，不管什么性别都没什么区别了。他这样认为，是因为一般开始分化的年龄是十四五岁，到十七岁时，基本上该觉醒的都觉醒了。  
正如面前这个笨手笨脚地解剖青蛙的绿发少年，据说在十四岁时就觉醒成Alpha了。山治看着他在课前喝着水吞下一颗抑制药。现在科技发达，研究出来的抑制药安全无副作用，只要按时服用就可以维持日常生活。

他和索隆都是医学院大一的学生。  
新生入院，对什么都充满好奇。刚入学就想一步冲天，在专业课的知识里翱翔。现在却不得不耐下心，把基础得不能再基础，却又特别繁琐的解剖学给啃下来。理论课倒是还好，虽然和老太婆的裹脚布一样又长又臭，死记硬背总能应付过去。  
实验课才是令人头大的课程，尤其是当遇上解剖生物的时候。毕竟是一群在家里娇生惯养的毛头小子，好一点的能磕磕碰碰地下手，有的完全是挠破头皮才伸出那罪恶的手。

山治倒是还好，自脱离家族之后就一直一个人居住，在家没事干爱好就是下个厨，对于处理动物倒是没感到棘手。他三两下就把实验用青蛙给开膛了，按照老师的指引，取过一旁的肾上腺素准确地滴到青蛙裸露出来的腹部血管。看到血管马上收缩之后，取过笔，在实验报告上记录下发现。  
他抬头，看见背对着自己的索隆还在动作粗鲁倒弄着。  
山治心里腹诽，这个绿藻头该不会把面前的青蛙给分尸了吧？！

山治擦干净手，手上尚存的黏腻质感让他皱了皱眉。他摸到索隆身后，越过肩膀看了看。本以为会看到血肉模糊的分尸现场（？），毕竟以这个野兽的大大咧咧作风，做出什么都不奇怪。  
看到映入眼中的场面，山治惊讶得差点掉了下巴——凌乱是凌乱了些但是每个步骤都有好好地做到，没出什么差错。  
虽然嘴上并不会承认但是，做得不赖嘛，这个绿藻头。

他们同为医学院的新生。也就是说，他们都是同一条船上的人，理应抱团互相分享考试重点互抱大腿的。  
结果刚入学，山治和索隆就怼上了。思想修养课上到一半吵起来，被教授罚出去了。结果每人多写一篇论文。  
同班的乌索普就曾经在碎碎念：“你们啊，明明是室友，就不能好好相处别老是吵架闯祸吗？！一想到几十年之后去医院，给我看病的都是你们这群家伙，就突然觉得好不安啊啊啊啊！！！我感觉我得了不能去医院的病。”  
山治：……这到底是什么病啊？？

不过虽说吵吵闹闹，居然还吵出感情了。

索隆越来越频繁地投向他的目光，吵架后耳根的暗红，这些被他解读出来的炙热令他心跳加速。可是，他怎么可能先说！可恶，先说了就要输了，他一定要让那个绿藻头输得一塌涂地。几天前的山治咬了咬唇，与索隆针锋相对的眼神中，看到了对方眼中同样的意思。  
现在的山治凑在索隆旁边，扫了一眼桌上的凌乱就不再多看。目光一抬，就看到了索隆的侧脸。黝黑色皮肤直观地讲述了眼前人对室外运动的喜爱。一头绿色短发剪得极为随意，看上去短短硬硬，又毛茸茸的。耳廓后有一小片皮肤，显然是因为被耳朵挡着，很少受到太阳照射，白皙得和剩余肤色形成鲜明对比。

山治下意识屏住呼吸，突然觉得嘴巴有点干。  
他舔了舔刺痛的嘴唇。男生总是比较糙，天气干燥也不懂得用润唇膏，感觉干了就舔舔，结果就是越来越干裂。

突然回过神，山治回想起自己脑内在想的荒谬事情，呼吸一松，心里一恼。于是山治使出必杀——  
他突然伸出膝盖，轻轻一顶索隆的膝盖窝。面前的人毫无防备，差点在实验台前摔一跟头。  
“你在干什么！！” 面上还带着青涩的大一生索隆回头，看见是山治，呲着一口鲨鱼齿一脸怒容。  
“太慢了啊白痴绿藻头，我都做好了。” 山治带着一脸优越，轻蔑地扫了索隆一眼。转身扑向班上的女生们，“我来帮你们解剖青蛙啊可爱的女生~~~”

最后当然是被无情拒绝。  
没有这等觉悟，还读什么医学。班上的女生振振有辞。  
山治失望，垂头丧气回到实验台完成自己的报告。他也很希望，班上的女生看到他英俊潇洒帮忙的样子，就陷入爱河对他表白啊啊啊。  
山治握着笔怨念，突然打了一个冷颤。一股湿冷的触感滑过他的手背，过后手背还是冰凉凉的，仿佛留下一丝黏腻的水迹。  
这是什么？该不会是刚刚解剖的青蛙死不瞑目吧。山治默默腹诽。

山治又去洗了个手，确定手上的青蛙血迹都被洗干净。  
他闻了闻手，没有味道了。山治满意点头。他又看了眼前方的索隆，索隆已经进入完成的步骤了。他坐在身后的座位，一手撑着下巴，看着看着目光又游移到索隆的耳根。那一小片细腻的皮肤……

咚。  
咚，咚。  
咚，咚，咚。周边的声音不知不觉消失了，只余下他的心跳声。声音得像是在耳边回荡，他舔了舔干裂的唇，润湿的唇传来微弱的刺痛。  
“哎！” 山治突然喊了声痛。后颈有一片皮肤像是被火烧着似的，他捂着后颈，那里的温度格外高，掌下的皮肤像是有脉搏一样跳动着。

怎么回事，被奇奇怪怪的虫子咬了吗？山治这样想着，也没放在心上。  
这也不能怪他大意，多年后的山治回想起这段时间时如是想。毕竟用脚指头想，也没人想得到他都十八岁了，一个板上钉钉的Beta居然会在这种年龄觉醒成Omega. 就连后来觉醒的发热都被他极其糙地睡过去了。

就这样，直到这天结束他都还是这样，时不时揉揉肿痛的后颈。火辣的后颈越来越热，微高的温度更是烧得他连神智都有点微醺。走路走到一半差点撞索隆身上，对方半是嘲讽地说，建议他去看个医生验验小脑平衡。顿时把山治气炸了，走在路上都和索隆掐了一架。只是掐完也难得的气喘吁吁了。

夜半。  
山治好不容易合上被微高体温蒸得烫人的眼皮，努力入睡。呼吸间，喷出的鼻息都仿佛是蒸汽一般，烤得仿若连脸都要融掉一样。  
太晚了……明天起床要是还发烧就看医生吧。躺在裹着被子的山治迷迷糊糊地想着。毕竟他从小身体就好，发热感冒都没试过。

一夜过去，也说不上是不是好眠。  
湿冷黏腻的触感，像是软体生物依着皮肤一寸寸碾过。路过颈部，柔软却又粗糙的软滑生物将他脖子绞住，力道一点点收紧。让人不至于窒息，又本能地有着缺氧的恐惧。  
山治陷在睡眠中，眉头紧皱，却似醒未醒。他呼吸急促，似是要尽可能地将外界的新鲜空气吸入肺中，然而鼻翼中充溢着一个熟悉的气味。他知道那是谁，嗅觉接收器所感受到的气味，在脑中描绘出一个人的形状。  
他知道那是谁，他想叫出那个人的名字。  
“……” 他张了张嘴巴，然而那个名字像是卡在喉间，怎么都说不出来。

山治长长地吐出一口潮湿的热气，周边所有感知却像是吹涨气的气球，“啪”地一下爆炸了。  
他茫然地睁开眼睛，躺在床上喘着气，背上全是黏湿的汗。  
孤零零地躺在地上的是不知道响了多久的闹钟，门外是乌索普焦急的敲门。

兵荒马乱地洗漱好，赶到教室的时候差点没迟到。  
睡醒之后，已经没有前夜的微热。倒是后颈那一片越来越麻痒，说不出的不对劲。山治挠了挠后颈，踩点冲进了阶梯教室。乌索普和索隆已经先一步到达替他占好了座位。他在乌索普和索隆之间坐下—— 自从他们在思修课吵起来后，为了防止他们再度掐起来，乌索普上课时都自动自觉，坐在中间把他们隔开了。今天为了占座倒是难得让他们坐到了一起。

山治坐下来，把教科书整理好，又挠了挠后颈。昨晚睡得不是很安稳，趁着教授还在准备课件，他伏在桌子上，将头埋进手臂间。  
旁边乌索普已经开始碎碎念起来：“我简直不敢相信，闹钟吵到隔壁街都听得见，你居然就这样睡了那么久。这还不算我在门口敲门的时间呢！！！”  
山治：“……” 他也不知道说什么好，平时睡眠浅，对外界信息很灵敏的他，这次居然睡得那么沉，实在是太反常了。是因为昨晚的梦……话说，昨晚梦见什么了呢？怎么一点都不记得了……

旁边的索隆一向和山治针锋相对，他翘了翘嘴角笑：“那还用说，肯定是因为躲在房间里面抽烟所以晚了吧！你看，身上一股烟味。”  
旁边的乌索普疑惑地动了动鼻子：“有吗？我怎么没闻到？”  
趴着的山治听这话翻了翻白眼。他平时的确有抽烟的习惯，但是今天早上起床的时候兵荒马乱，他甚至来不及抓起根烟。绿藻头这又是在胡说八道了。  
索隆也低头闻了闻：“这不是还挺明显的吗，话说圈圈眉，你今天抽的烟闻起来还挺好闻的。” 索隆循着气味，越靠越近。山治趴在桌子上，长及后颈的金发滑落耳侧，露出脆弱后颈。平时白皙的后颈皮肤，被山治挠得通红一片。

山治趴在桌子上，突然感到一个微凉的触觉碰上他后颈，小小的接触面，触电的感觉却像是被扔进湖面的石头，波纹逐渐扩散变大。脑子像是有电流通过，心跳骤地飙到一百八，脖颈瞬间充血。他一个激灵坐起来，后颈却重重撞上了索隆的脸。  
“你干什么啊混账圈圈眉！” 索隆捂着鼻子大叫，看来刚刚触碰到他后颈的就是索隆的鼻尖。  
“你你你，你才是，趁别人不注意的时候干什么呢？！” 山治也不甘示弱回骂道，却也掩饰不了他通红的面庞。  
索隆好像也才反应过来他刚刚居然不自觉离山治那么近，他的脸也刷一下红了：“什……什么嘛！不就是说你身上的烟味吗！”  
两个人面色通红，结结巴巴地对骂起来。直到教授开始讲课，才对着对方冷哼一声，脸别开再也不看彼此。

……  
…………

“觉醒冲击，是仅存在于Omega身上的一个特殊生理现象。  
特指在Omega觉醒前的一段时间，收到Alpha信息素干扰，Omega体内未成熟的的Alpha受体和信息素结合，感官将Alpha信息素具现化的过程。这种过程，往往会出现一些奇怪的现象，可是只有Omega能感受到。  
据已有的案例记载，这种信息素的具现化并不依Alpha的性格为根据。记住了啊！和Alpha以及Omega的性格没有任何关联，也不受Alpha的控制，都是随机出现的。这是重点，考试要考的啊！”

他们在上的这节是解剖理论课。教授在台上指着投射屏拍着桌子，妄图给坐在台下的学生们注入知识。然而清晨的第一节课，不管讲什么都无法阻止学生们的昏昏欲睡。估计只有放黄片才能给学生们提提神了，乌索普撑着脸机械地记笔记，努力对抗睡意，在心中在默默吐槽。  
山治握着笔，头也像是小鸡啄米一样不断坠着。刚刚和索隆鼻尖接触到的触觉，像是烙进记忆一样，牵着他不断神游。鼻间总蔓延着一股清醇的酒香……

“同学们看我！这里是重点。  
要怎么预防这种情况的发生呢，首先Alpha要按时吃抑制药；然后Omega也要从小就去体检，在第一次发情期前服用特殊的抑制药，就能安稳度过了。记住了啊，你们以后的病人……”

教授在台上唠唠叨叨，台下的山治终于还是抵抗不了睡意的诱惑，他就这样低着头一点点掉进了梦乡。

……黏腻，湿滑，软韧。  
有东西爬上了他的背脊，沿着腰椎的弧度一寸寸摊开，留下黏糊的水迹。与陌生的触感接触，皮肤激起了鸡皮疙瘩。一根湿滑的腕足在他背上摩挲，又有一根，沿着他的肋骨，碾过胸前的乳头，爬到他颈部处，力道收紧。  
“哈……” 不顺畅的呼吸，让山治无声地喘了一声。腕足似是知道这个事实，收紧的力道放松，但是没有离开颈部的位置。而是攀着喉结，越过修剪得当的小胡子，撬开柔软的唇往嘴里进攻。带着裹满腕足的黏腻液体，占据了整个口腔。湿腻的软体生物腕足，却没有一丝的腥臭味，却有种特殊的气息……淡薄却醇香的酒味，和凌冽的铁锈味。他知道是谁的，他知道这是属于谁，因谁而出现的……

“……” 山治动了动唇，没有发出声音，也喊不出那个名字。腕足前端纤细的柔软划过敏感的上颚，压住舌根，往喉咙更深处探去。  
舌根被压住，同时也压迫了气管。呼吸循环的通道被压迫，山治逐渐喘不过气，眼前发黑，视野里有飞过的金星在打转。脑部缺氧，耳边阵阵耳鸣，神智逐渐流失……  
他想唤出那个名字，那个人。“索……”

身边突然有剧烈的晃动，梦境里的一切像是雪花一样崩碎，然后飘落消散。  
山治从梦中猛地睁开双眼，眼前仿佛还残余着梦中的金星，一阵阵耳鸣在嗡嗡叫。然后又被人推了一下，定睛一看，是索隆和乌索普在摇他。教授已经下课了，四周的同学已经迫不及待地离开这催人入眠的教室。本来握在手中的笔，不知不觉间已在面前空白的笔记本戳出一道道油墨痕迹。  
山治晃了晃头，努力使目光聚焦。后颈又开始热辣辣地烤了起来，他揉了揉后颈肿胀的地方，目光撞入身侧的索隆。不知为何，他突然有种冲动想叫一下他的名字。刚张嘴，念头又被理智狠狠地浇灭了。他将头扭到一旁不看索隆，索隆见山治的异样，本想说几句话，见状也气结，索性也不理他。

剩下的大半天过得极为难熬，后颈的皮肤被挠得通红一片。乌索普无意间看到，催促他让他去看医生。既然没有发烧了，虽然人又开始有点昏昏沉沉的，山治也摆了摆手表示无碍。  
晚上回到寝室，山治随便吃了点东西就早早睡去。漫不经心，没有看到索隆张了张嘴巴，欲言又止又拉不下脸的关心。

头刚触着枕头，山治就沉沉睡去。  
深度睡眠中。睡梦中的身体像是漂浮了起来。虽然在半空，可是周边却有着一股温暖熟悉的气息。让人只觉得安心，沉沦下去。那是他在潜意识中也渴求着的，为此不惧循着那蛛丝马迹，潜入深海去捕捉……  
山治缓慢地睁开了双眼，眼皮像是被火烧过一样，后颈处的皮肤也像烙铁，烫得整个脑袋都混混沌沌，呼出的空气都带着粘热的气息。他看了看浮在半空的赤裸身体，可他并没有裸睡的习惯。周围漆黑一片，只有点点飘落的红光，像火星一样提供微弱的光线。  
这是梦吗……他试着动了一下，却发现指挥四肢的神经像是被阻断一样，连尾指头都抬不起来。他想起最近做的几个梦，梦中神智都是浑浑噩噩的。睡醒之后记忆迅速消散，只余零碎的黏腻湿滑感觉。

此时却有一根湿滑冰凉的腕足缠上了他的脚。  
独属于软体生物的触感沿着他骨骼分明的脚趾头，攀上了他的小腿腹，腕足尖端在膝盖窝轻轻挠着。黏滑的触感让他皮肤都起了鸡毛疙瘩，然而几乎没被触碰过的细腻皮肤，被柔软中带着韧性的腕足摩擦，一股细碎的电流往腰椎传去。

“嗯……” 被烧得混混沌沌的山治努力睁开眼睛，想抗拒那恶心的触感，可是不管怎么努力，梦中的身体不受人的神智影响，一丝一毫都动不了。  
腕足像是知道面前的金发人类无法挣扎一样，另一条湿腻寒冷的腕足也缠上了另一只脚。同时使力，将他的腿大大拉开。赤裸的下身触碰到冰凉的空气，软趴着的粗长阴茎微微颤抖。

这是什么……不要……山治脑中隐约闪过抗拒的念头，可是却被身下突来的刺激激得大张嘴巴喘气，身体微微颤抖。  
两条软滑黏腻的腕足将他的腿拉开，又有一根，不知道从哪里出现，悄悄地爬上了他尚软着的下身。腕足湿黏的表面其实有着粗糙的细小吸盘，在皮肤上滑过尚不觉，触碰到敏感的阴茎，环绕着阴茎和下方的睾丸蠕动几下，就刺激得弧度完美的阴茎充血勃起。软滑中带着粗糙的吸盘在敏感的冠状沟处不断地吮吸刺激，激烈的陌生刺激，很快就让没经历过情事的山治挺着腰射了出来。

“唔啊……停……” 射精的快感在脑内放起了弥漫的烟花，山治剧烈地喘息着，腹部肌肉抽搐着。然而腕足根本不会怜悯眼前的人，本来环着阴茎头部的柔软，转移了位置。刚刚射出白浊的尿孔，还在翕张着，却被一个吸盘堵住了入口，开始收缩吸吮。接触面的空气像是被吸盘吸走一样，真空的吸吮力反而加倍了对敏感龟头的刺激。刚高潮完的龟头哪禁得起这种玩法，每吸吮一次，山治劲瘦的腰就剧烈地抽搐一次。生理眼泪不断地流出，山治不断地摇头，嘴巴大张，涎液无法控制地留下。

山治晃了晃头，努力忽视身上的快感，尽管这努力是多么无力。  
他想挣扎，然而四周变得浓烈的气息带来的安心感，将他从清明的神智拽着往深渊沉落。  
他所不知道的是，他的寝室中，水一般的海盐味和烟香变得越来越浓郁。而隔壁的房间仿佛也有一个气息在呼应着……

又有两根腕足，从身后出现，环住了腰，体积在末端逐渐缩小。小小的腕足末端，环上了两颗小小的可怜乳首。胸前的乳首早在下方对阴茎的刺激时半勃，被小小的腕足缠着捏弄。比人类手指还要柔软的腕足灵活地扭拧着，连带着胸前的乳首也变了形状。  
“那里……啊……” 胸前传来的感觉怪怪的，不仅是被触摸刺激乳头传来的阵阵快感，胸前还有着一股涨涨的感觉，让人也说不清楚，只是那快感逐渐叠加起来，让他只能断断续续地呻吟着。

下身被柔软的吸盘持续刺激着，很快阴茎又硬了起来。马眼酸酸涩涩，不断地吐着前列腺液。吐出的液体被吸盘一并吸收，像是不管再多也能被榨干一样。  
赤裸的下身暴露在空中，白皙而有力的双腿被缠绕打开，露出后方没什么色素沉着的后穴，后穴正触碰到冰凉的空气，不安地收缩着。又有一根腕足，带着黏腻的液体抵上了后方。轻微一按，借黏腻液体的润滑，竟是往里探了一些。  
里处柔软紧致的肠肉缠了上来，穴口却紧紧的箍着腕足，却被微粗糙的吸盘激得不断颤抖。

“那里……不要进去……呜……” 身为一个常年靠五指姑娘度日，活了多少年就等于单身了多少年的人，竟是无论如何都想不到后方会有被插入的快感。  
腕足自然不会听他的，自顾自地往里延伸。另一边还在努力地刺激着乳头和龟头。本来小小的乳头已经被刺激得充血勃起翘起来，而胸前涨涨的感觉非但没有退散，反而积累起来，让人不安。  
探入后穴的腕足停留在入口六七厘米的部位，开始抵着一处稍微粗糙的地方碾压。

陌生的刺激，让下身传来闷涨的陌生快感。梦中的山治神智也不算清明，只会不断地摇着头呜咽着，嘴里喊着不要。然而刚张开嘴巴，又有一个黏腻的腕足顺着柔软的唇探进了口腔里。  
“唔……” 山治小小的嘴巴被腕足撑得大大的，唾液完全吞咽不下，只能往外流。然而腕足末端的柔软划过他敏感的上颚，却还不满足地往里伸去。

腕足并没有海中生物的腥臭味，可以说是完全闻不到有味道。但是毫无来由的，山治就是知道这是属于谁的，这是代表着谁的……  
“……” 山治想喊出那个人的名字，可是无论如何都说不出声。湿腻的腕足在口腔里爬到了喉部入口。  
“……唔……” 轻微的窒息感让山治感到危险，他想挣扎，可是却无力阻止。传递到脑中的新鲜空气逐渐流失，本就昏沉的大脑变得更加迟钝。然而，与大脑的感觉产生了明显对比，身体的感觉变得更加鲜活。肠道的腺体位置被不断地碾压，快感像闪电一样令他腰肢酥麻。甚至腕足还将他柔韧的大腿拉成一字马，又有一根腕足像是要凑热闹一样，往后穴里缓缓插入。  
本来插在后方的腕足就不是很粗，新加入的这条也不是很粗，正好可以容纳得下。新的腕足无视了一直被照顾着的腺体，而是找上了深处的一个部位。

“唔……” 大腿肌肉剧烈颤抖着，被腕足刺激的竟是一个他从来没想过会存在的一个部位。被插入抵到，竟是刺激得他眼前闪着白光，下身又射出一股白浊。白浊很快就被吸盘吸走，山治想大口喘气，但是因为喉部被压迫，吸入的空气非常有限，即使呼吸变得急促也对循环没有丝毫帮助。  
被拉成一字的大腿，让后穴里的腕足可以更好地进出。  
窒息濒死的感觉让他神智逐渐涣散，却阻止不了下身的抽搐。即使遭受灭顶的快感，肠道依然紧紧地含着腕足。  
胸前的乳头一直被吸盘吸着，那股麻涨感达到了巅峰……

不行了……神智即将丧失，山治全身敏感点被腕足把玩着，口里塞着的腕足撑到最大，唾液流淌到色情的小胡子再往下流。  
就在神智丧失的前一秒，胸前的涨感像是终于达到了突破口。一股乳白的乳汁被吸得从乳孔中射了出来，与此同时，下身又射出了一股稀薄的精液。

就在山治因灭顶的高潮而满身抽搐的时候，全身的腕足像是突然蒸发了一样，口里涂满唾液的，胸前被乳汁淌湿的，下身吸吮着他阴茎的，后穴里插着的以及固定着双脚的，全都不见了。  
山治像是濒死又复活，猛烈地呼吸着，粗重的呼吸像是拉着漏气的风琴箱一样。

对了，那个名字…………  
那个气息………  
“索……索隆！”

在这段日子的梦境中无法唤出的名字，终于被唤了出来。  
山治像是失重一样从空中坠落……

躺在床上的山治突然一震，猛地睁开眼睛。  
梦中的记忆已经不存一二，他剧烈地喘着气。后颈的滚烫却到了一个无法忍耐的程度，下身的肠道深处传来了陌生的高温瘙痒。他站起来，有一股液体从后方肠道口滑落，床上也淌湿了一片。  
莫名地，他拉开寝室门，面前站着的是潮红着脸的索隆。

他不知道的是，整个寝室已经溢满了香烟味，里面夹杂着潮湿大海的味道，浓烈得像是能滴出水一样。

服用了抑制剂的信息素是几乎不可被捕捉到的。  
除非，是因着内心说不明道不白的情感，双方都在无意识地去捕捉对方的信息素。  
信息素互相引诱叠加，直到燎原。

这就是，山治觉醒后的第一次发情期。

**Author's Note:**

> 为了写出一个“合法的章鱼play”，耗死了好多好多脑细胞。希望不要太奇怪……


End file.
